Maison Close
by Orange-ina
Summary: Suspens, si vous-voulez savoir, venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Voili voilou, ma nouvelle fic' tant attendu !

Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Rating M pour futur lemon et langage cru, etc …

* * *

Il marchait, d'un pas décidée, dans une petite rue sombre. Il savait où aller. Une grande et vieille porte en bois d'un vieux brun sale se dessina dans l'obscurité. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. D'une main il poussa la porte qui, aussi vieille fut-elle, ne grinça pas. Il entra dans la lumière avant de refermer la porte. Dans cette pièce très lumineuse, on y trouvait des hommes et des femmes de tout âge, bien qu'il y est une majorité d'hommes, qui jetaient des coups d'œil lubrique et pervers aux jeunes hommes et femmes de cette maison close. Il se pourlécha les lèvres, et avança vers un des hommes baraqués qui semblait monter la garde.

« Eustass ! »

Celui-ci daigna le regarder, sa chevelure rouge ne le rendait pas inaperçu et lui donnait un côté encore plus cruel que ce qu'il était. Il s'avança vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Il sourit et après une poignée de main, il lui demanda s'il venait chercher sa commande.

« Doflamingo, tu viens chercher ton paquet ? »Dit-il en insistant sur le mot 'paquet'.

« Je suis venu voir s'il était arrivé. »

« On nous l'a apporté hier. Il va te plaire. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas testé j'espère ? » Doflamingo fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non, pour qui nous prend-tu, nous ne sommes pas pour rien les meilleurs livreurs de ce type de colis ! » Eustass était indigné qu'on sous-entende ce genre d'acte.

D'un geste de la main, il amena son client à l'arrière de la maison close. On pouvait y voir de nombreux colis d'où dépassait des objets à caractères sexuels, tel des menottes en velours rouge, rose voir parfois colorées d'un joli bleu ciel. Doflamingo y vu aussi différents sextoy, des anneaux péniens, des plug anaux gonflables, ou non, ou encore des boules de geisha. Un peu plus loin, il pus voir des hommes et des femmes se faire contrôler par Jewelry Bonney, la responsable de cette maison close, une femme mince ayant un appétit d'ogre. Elle est toujours en train de manger, mais elle a une forte autorité sur tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle vit Doflamingo, un sourire illumina son joli minois, elle donna ses papiers à un serviteur à côté d'elle.

« Doflamingo, suis moi ! »

Elle partit dans un couloir et s'arrêta devant une magnifique porte couleur sable avec de superbes sculptures en formes de feuilles blanches, sculptées à même la porte. Elle sortit son trousseau de clé. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte, le temps parut une éternité pour Doflamingo.

« Tient, c'est son collier. »

Elle plaqua le collier en cuir noir et la chaîne qui allait avec sur la poitrine du Flamant, le réveillant de ses pensées. Elle se décala de la porte pour qu'il puisse aller chercher son nouveau jouet. Il était au fond de la cellule, sur un lit, et il le regardais de manière arrogante. Il me plaît déjà.

« T'est mon maître je suppose. »

« Oui, et je vais te faire découvrir les joies de la soumission »

Tout en parlant, il s'approchais de lui. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui mit son collier autour du coup.

« Docile et soumis »Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Il lui jeta un regard haineux. Mais il ne dit rien. Il l'amena vers la voiture, une Bugatti Veron blanche et bleu ciel.

* * *

La Bugatti Veron est ma voiture favorite, elle est magnifique !

C'est très court je sais, désolé.

En espérant que sa vous plaisent, la suite arrive. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. _

_J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire._

* * *

Sur la route, le soleil se lève et l'on peut voir une belle ligne jaune-orangée sur l'horizon, tandis que les nages prennent une belle teinte rosée.

Doflamingo regarda son nouvel esclave, il le trouvait mignon ainsi, en train de dormir. Sa tête avait fini par reposer sur celle du Flamant Rose. Il pouvait sentir et entendre son souffle léger et régulier, il faisait onduler sa chemise.

Il se surprit à avoir un sourire tendre, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

_One hours later ... _

Il arriva devant sa sublime villa, de couleur blanche avec quelques bandes de rose clair, elle avait une forme cubique. C'était une maison moderne dont le toit était recouvert d'un magnifique gazon vert, une piscine se trouvait aussi sur le toit, pour éviter les regards indiscrets.

Il gara sa Bugatti Veyron dans son gigantesque garage ou reposaient déjà dedans, quantité de belles voitures. Elles n'attendaient que le jour où elles pourront sortir faire ronronner leurs moteurs surpuissants.

Une fois garé et le moteur éteint, il regarda Crocodile. Il dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Il devait le réveiller, mais son visage était si doux et paisible comparé au rictus haineux auquel il avait eu droit lorsqu'il était allé le chercher à la 'Maison Close'.

Il soupira et décida de le transporter jusque dans la chambre qu'il avait fait préparer pour lui. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir le corps endormit de la voiture, Crocodile commença à se réveiller. Les secousses, dût aux manipulations de Doflamingo pour la sortir avait eu raison de son sommeil.

« Que...Hé! Lâche moi sale pervers ! Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes! » Se mis à gueuler de toutes ses forces Crocodile.

Doflamingo, surprit, lâcha subitement le corps de Crocodile qui se trouva à moitié sur le sol du garage et à moitié dans la voiture.

« Et ben, toi qui était si docile lorsque je suis allé te chercher... » Dit-il, sur un ton laissant paraître sa surprise.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me soumettre aussi facilement ? Si je me suis laissé faire à la 'Maison Close', c'était uniquement pour ne pas y rester. »

« Sa se comprends, Bonney n'est pas des plus tendre. Mais ça me plaît que tu résiste, un peu de piquant ne fait pas de mal. » murmura t-il en se léchant les lèvres, une étincelle de désir s'allumant dans ses yeux.

Crocodile, malgré l'expression haineuse de son visage, avait de l'appréhension. Ce tortionnaire pouvait faire n'importe quoi avec son corps, et malgré le fait qu'il soit un dominant décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il suffisait que Doflamingo l'attache et entrave ses mouvements pour qu'il devienne aussi impuissant qu'un bébé et ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre.

Doflamingo l'invita quand même à aller voir sa chambre. Il l'avait quand même fait préparer pour le laissa dans sa chambre avant de chercher 2-3 objets nécessaires.

Il revint avec un collier noir, un cadenas et des vêtements propres. Il posa le tout sur le lit, à côté de Crocodile. Ce dernier fût surpris en voyant les vêtements, il pensait devoir se balader soit dans une tenue érotique ou dans une tenue absolument grotesque, comme en soubrette.

« Bien que tu soit mon esclave, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te balade à moitié nu. Les voisins ont une belle vue sur mon salon et ne se gêneront pas pour en profiter. Puis c'est moins humiliant pour toi. »

Expliqua t-il, après avoir vu la surprise dans les yeux de Crocodile.

Mais il restait encore ce mystérieux collier noir et le cadenas...

* * *

Une petite reviews s'il vous-plaît ! :3


End file.
